pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Waterfall Pond (PvZ : The Plants' Rescue)
|Zombies = Tourist Zombie (and variants), Traveller Imp, Tour Gargantuar, Paparazzi Zombie, Canoe Rider Zombie, Canoe Couple Zombie, Lighter Zombie, Squirt Gun Imp, Tourmaster Zombie (boss)|Difficulty = 1.5 out of 5 Bars (Easy - Normal)|Unlock = Beat Deep Paradise Woods|before = <<}} Waterfall Pond is a world created by . It has 20 levels, and consists of 7 new plants, and 11 new zombies. There will be 3 more zombies and plants in the DLC levels, but it's still unknown when. Just like Deep Paradise Woods, it has no connection to the real life timeline. But, for this one, it was set on Crazy Dave's past. The returning gimmicks here is the Pool gimmicks in the Pool on PvZ1 and PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. But, the water mechanic got some twist, which changes things a lot. Which is the water came from the stream, and there's a floodgates. The floodgates closes or opens at certain condition. The main stream ambush is "Stream Ride!" which makes 3 aquatic zombies appear, and the ground zombies that appeared got washed away. The lawn takes place in front of a cottage. Where there's 4 grass lanes, and 2 water lanes. But the water lanes doesn't always filled with water. The last line of defense is a Lawn Mower and Pool Cleaner. Parts of this world is called Tour. Which is Tour A and Tour B. While the DLC is called Tour DLC. In version v.1.8, this world will get the stuff different, which makes it similar to Pool in PvZ1. Which has 6 lanes, 4 grass lanes and 2 water lanes. Making some zombies got spread out, and some zombies got collapsed to the already existing water lane. Story After they have defeated the Forest Guardian, it's time to go, where Sea-Shroom gets captured and brought here. Crazy Dave can't stand a poor little mushroom getting extinct by dozens of zombies. So he, Penny and the Player go into this world, which is actually at Crazy Dave's past. Exclusive Brain Busters There are 2 exclusive Brain Busters for this world. Floody Day Floody Day Brain Buster changes the lawn, making all lanes are water lanes, and there's no lawn mowers, and there's 6 broken Pool Cleaners. The "Stream Ride!" ambush is much more extreme, as they can go even further to the 5th or 4th column to the house. And the only way to repair the Pool Cleaners is to survive until Penny fixed it at exactly before 1st flag approaches. Floodgates Defense Floodgates Defense Brain Buster has some reminiscence to the Fright Theater in Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese. Because you have to defeat the zombies while the zombies roam around following the pathway, and instead of pigs to protect, there's your cottage. But, there's 3 Pool Cleaners in the end of the trail, so you have only 3 chance before you actually lose the level. The main mechanic of this brain buster is the floodgates,hence the object appears as the Brain Buster's name, the Floodgates helps you defend your cottage. And there's buttons all around the lawn where the grounds are. The button changes floodgates, opened gates will close, and closed gates will open. The floodgates can be triggered by plants only by planting it. Re-planting a plant in the same spot will trigger the button again, making it not a single use tile. While closed, the Floodgates could act as a Wall-nut, but once it's destroyed, you can't fix it, making it as one chance of free Wall-nut, because you can't plant anything in the water lanes. The Plants' Upgrades are listed below: * (75 )→ (150 )→ *(450 ) * *(100 )→ *(250 ) * ^(0 )→ ^(75 ) * * * Note : Plants with * means that plant is available in v.1.8+, while plants with ^ means that plant is available in v.1.6+ Plants Here a the new plants that were introduced in this world. Zombies Here are new zombies from this world. Some were new and one were adaptation. Dialogue Levels } |TrZ, CTr | |No Water |- |2 |Choice |TrZ, CTr, CrZ |Money Bag | |- |3 | |TrZ, CTr, CrZ, BTr |Money Bag |Special Delivery |- |4 |Choice with |TrZ, CTr, CrZ, BTr | | |- |5 |Choice |TrZ, CTr, CrZ, PZ |Mystery Gift Box | |- |6 | |TrZ, CTr, PZ, CrZ, BTr |Money Bag |Locked and Loaded |- |7 |Choice |TrZ, TrI, CTr |Money Bag | |- |8 |Choice with |TrZ, CTr, BTr, CcZ, PZ | | |- |9 |Choice with |TrZ, CTr, BTr, CrZ, CcZ |Money Bag | |- |10 | |CrZ, CcZ |Mystery Gift Box |Floody Day |- |11 | |TrZ, CTr, BTr, LZ, TrI |Money Bag | |- |12 | |TrZ, CTr, LZ, TrI, TG, CrZ |Waterfall Pond Pinata | |- |13 | | | |Floody Day |- |14 | | | | |- |15 | | | | |- |16 | | | | |- |17 | | | | |- |18 | | | | |- |19 | | | | |- |20 | | |Crystal Cavern Key | |} Trivia * This is the second new world for PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. ** Coincidentally, this is also the second world with Water gimmicks, the first being Present Day. More Stuff